


Lost Prevention

by Tdelicot



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Diving accident, F/M, Sex, Vacation, flyer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-09 01:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: This story takes place after the incident of the Seaview crew members captured by the Solarions.





	1. Chapter 1

Commander Stanley Kowalski was glad to be back on the Seaview. He was away for two months working on a special project for the Navy using his skills as a deep diver.

He had heard a great deal about the past months with the Seaview dealing with the attack of the Solarions(reptiles). Now it was his chance to finally have leave with his younger brother Ski. The Seaview would be arriving back to port with-in the next hour.

He was very anxious to go out for drinks. Since he never had the chance, while he was in Norfolk, Virginia for the two months.

Commander Kowalski decided to visit Angie at Nelson's office on the grounds. Its been a long time since he had seen her and Derrick, Angie's husband. Driving the jeep from the motor pool, he headed on over to Admiral Nelson's main office complex.

He parked the jeep into the parking lot. Since the weather was just gorgeous, he didn't need to bother about rain with the temperatures in the high eighties.

Walking inside to head on over to the outer office for where Angie was working. She had been Nelson's secretary for a long time. When he walked inside. She was bending down picking up a file that had fallen to the floor. He whistled at the sight.

"Watch it buster! I am a married woman." She gets up to see that it was Commander Kowalski. It's been a while since she had seen the salt & pepper diver.

"How are you Angie? How has the Admiral been treating you?" He asked with moving over to hug the woman and helping her to the chair.

"Just fine Stanley. He's more busy than ever! Ever since this business with the Solarions, the Seaview and his three other vessels have been extremely busy." She stated as if she wanted to be a part of the action.

"By the way Angie, just when exactly is the Seaview supposed to be in port?"

Looking at the clock on the wall. "Thirty minutes or less Stanley. I know you must be anxious to see your baby brother?" She smiled slightly.

Shaking his head slightly. "Now what do you think Angie? I won't bother to stay here any longer. If you see Ski, tell him that I will be heading to the Institute apartments."

"Sure." Angie responded with watching his back leave the outer office.

************************************************************

Ski Kowalski stayed on board the Seaview for a few more moments while checking out the flyer in the aft missile room. Chief Sharkey, Patterson and himself had been going over the entire flyer taken from the Solarions alien vessel.

They had found out with checking the equipment on board the Seaview that the flyer actually had an cloaking device. They had turned it on when Nelson and Crane had come to the missile room to check on the crew members rescued from the alien vessel after being taken.

Both Admiral Nelson and Captain Lee Crane had found it interesting. Ski Kowalski had asked on what he thought of the device.

"Are you kidding Kowalski? This cloaking device is going to work in quite well while on board the Seaview. However now that we have it. Security will no doubt need to be tightened with this highly classified item." Nelson responded with his body language in high gear.

"Are you going to keep it here or at the Institute lab?" Kowalski asked with his curiosity kicking in at this particular moment.

"I want security to have it removed to the lab as soon as possible Kowalski. And Chief please be sure to have it done right away." He ordered with all three men shaking their heads with needing to get off the Seaview as soon as possible to begin their leave once again.

"Aye sir." Sharkey indicated with his response.


	2. Chapter 2

After having the security people to remove the flyer from the aft missile room. Kowalski was finally able to check in with his brother Stanley at the Institute apartments. But first he needed to call his wife Maryann and let her know that he was going to visit his brother.

Ever since she had transferred off the Seaview as the communications officer after having their second child a boy name Adam now age three years old.

"Just be sure to say hello to your brother for me, Ski. Its been quite some time since he has been back to the Seaview." Maryann replied to her husband over the phone just outside the Seaview docking area.

"Differently I Will Maryann. I will see on whether I will be able to bring home something for the two kids. How are they?" He asked since the incident with the Solarions and the attack on the four major cities in the states.

"They are both fine. Hurry up visiting your brother before they fall asleep from plain boredom." She chuckled slightly before hanging up the phone from inside the living room of the Institute apartments.

As Ski walked up the stairs leading to the main level of the dock. He asked one of the security guards to drive him over to his brother's apartment Green level.

"Aye Kowalski. I shall be quick about it." As the young sergeant name George Walters started up the jeep to head onto the main Institute grounds for where all of the apartments were located and including Admiral Nelson's home.

As Ski Kowalski walked into the apartment complex. He was able to take the elevator to the fourth floor coming off the elevator and no noise at all. Heading down the corridor to apartment 4F. He knocked on the door to hear a response from the other side of the door as Stanley opened the door in his blue robe for relaxing.

"Hey! How are you little brother?" Stanley replied with taking his brother into arms with a strong bear hug before moving him inside. "You want something to drink Ski?"

"I will have a Scotch on the rocks. That's if you have it?" Ski asked with sitting on down the grey couch in the living area.

"I will make you one kid. How long can you stay?" He asked about wanting to have his brother stay longer.

"Not long. Maryann and the kids are waiting for me to arrive home. Especially after the time we had with the Solarions." Kowalski announced with needing to take in a deep breath into his lungs.

Stanley shook his head in disbelief. "I heard about some of it kid. I am just glad to hear you, Chief Sharkey and Patterson were able to rescue your personnel from the Seaview."

"Not only our personnel, but yours as well since you're now back serving the Seaview. I know Admiral Nelson probably is happy about it as well." Kowalski said to his oldest brother. While he hands him the drink into his hands. "Thanks."


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as the flyer arrived at the lab. Technicians right away went to work with working on the flyer, especially using the cloaking device. But first they needed to get it flying into the air over the grounds and around the beach area.

Doctor Mantelli a specialist in this type of work was acting like a little kid even though he was 55 years of age. Talking to his assistant James Cromwell opened up the hatchway to move inside the flyer parked on the grounds just outside the lab.

Admiral Nelson had given orders to test out the flyer before their next cruise. At the moment he had no idea where they will be going.

Both doctors moved inside the flyer while getting themselves strapped into the seats. While they were doing it, along with checking out the controls, and including the cloaking device placed on the side of the controls.

"This should prove interesting to those working and living in and around the Institute grounds." Doctor Mantelli stated with a slight smirk on his face.

"I will have to agree with you, Doctor Mantelli. Shall we get started with this little toy of Admiral Nelson's?" Cromwell responded with pushing the start button to head upwards into the sky.

***************************************************

Captain Lee Crane had arrived home to the beach house and his family. Himself and Rose Marie were sitting out in the back yard, while the three boys were upstairs with the nanny playing submarine commander.

Rose Marie now five months pregnant with their fourth child. She was asking her husband about the rescue mission and the Solarions.

"We were able to rescue three of our crew members taken off the Seaview Rose Marie. Thanks to an piece of machinery stolen from one of the alien vessels. Admiral Nelson has the technicians checking it over at the lab today." Lee says to his wife looking curious into the sky. "What is it Rose Marie?"

"This piece of machinery Lee. Does it look anything like that in the sky?" She pointed to the area of seeing the strange looking flying device.

Lee couldn't believed it that the lab techs were able to get it flying already. "Oh, yeah! Rose Marie it's the flyer that Sharkey, Kowalski and Patterson found on the alien vessel in Alaska. It even has an cloaking device that works really well. The only draw back is the power source that only lasts an hour." He says with a slight grimace of pain in his back a little.

"Wow! This is interesting Lee. I always wanted to developed something like that for Admiral Nelson and the Institute. Maybe I will be able to help the techs out on how to expand the power levels with the cloaking device." She exclaimed with seeing her husband looking a bit pale in his face. "What's wrong sweetie?" As she comes over to him to make sure he's all right.

"I am fine. It's possible I am still feeling a little bit anxiety. Doctor Addison said it will stay with me for a little while. Otherwise it's something I just need to deal with it Rose Marie." He quickly kisses his wife before placing a hand on her stomach to feel the growing baby.

After a few moments he was feeling better. "Are you still thinking the baby is going to be a boy? I will be having my monthly check in a week to find out the sex of the baby." She touches his face with the palm of her hand.

"I do Rose. However I won't be upset that the baby is going to be another boy." Changing the subject. "Why don't you work on your own flyer that has been on the back burner for awhile. And besides the funds are there for you to use." He says with getting up to check out the flyer again coming into view.....


	4. Chapter 4

Doctor Mantelli and the technician on board the flyer decided to turn on the cloaking device to see how well it works. "Here we go." He says with pressing the button on the side of him.

"Wow! What a strange sensation winking out from reality." His assistant says with a strange look on his face. "I wonder why Chief Sharkey and the other two didn't bother to say a word about it with the report?" He asked after feeling like himself again in a moment.

"I don't know. But at least we have this flyer in the Institute hands and no one else." Doctor Mantelli shook his head to clear his cobwebs happening for only a moment. "Maybe it is just a side affect of using the cloaking device." He made the suggestion with writing it down into the computer system.

**************************************************

After they had spotted the flyer over head them. Both Lee and Rose Marie saw the flyer disappeared. "It's amazing Lee. This new toy of Admiral Nelson will really enhance his work on the Seaview during cruises." She states with trying to see where it might be headed.

"No doubt. All I know is the fact that Chief Sharkey, Kowalski and Patterson were really impressed with the flyer." Lee said with wanting to head back inside the beach house to play with his boys upstairs. "Are you coming inside Rose Marie?" He asked.

"No, you go inside and see the boys. I have a couple of phone calls to be made to the Institute about getting my very own flyer constructed. First I need to speak with Admiral Nelson about it."

"Ok." He says with leaving to head inside to play submarine commander with his boys.

*************************

Admiral Nelson and his wife Sylian were out back of the house having a small cook out with a few friends from the Institute. Its been a while since they had with always working on the cruises. As for Sylian, she was always in Russia working on a joint project with the Russian government.

Admiral Nelson was talking to one of his science techs about the flyer that was found on the alien vessel. "You really think Harriman that the flyer just might replace the flying subs?" Doctor Alberts age 62 has been with the Institute for almost twenty years.

"Possible Doctor. I will just have to wait it out with the tests being run on the flyer as we speak."

As the phone rang outside in the yard. Sylian hearing it while her husband was busy talking to his associates of the Institute.

"Admiral Nelson residence. This is Sylian, how can I help you?" She asked in her Russian accent.

"Sylian, it's Rose Marie. I need to speak to Harriman. It's important in regard to the flyer that is flying around the grounds." She shrugged with her husband having gone inside to play with the boys.

"Hold on Rose Marie, I will go get him and break him away from a lengthy conversation." She leaves the phone on top of the counter for where it's located. "Harriman, I am sorry to disturb your talk. However Rose Marie wants to speak with you about the flyer. It's important." She says to her husband telling the doctor that he has to answer the call.

Walking slowly over to the counter near the deck of the pool. He goes to pick up the phone. "This is Admiral Nelson. What's going on Rose Marie?" He asked in a stern tone of voice.

"Sir, I saw the flyer in the air flying around the area, along with them disappearing with using of the cloaking device. Harriman, I would like your permission to begin work on my own flyer The Continental."

"I have beginning to wonder Rose Marie just when you were finally going to begin construction. Your gotten lazy ever since you began a pregnant machine for Captain Lee Crane." He stated in a mood that She didn't know how to take it.

"Really sir! I have nothing more to say other then the fact I will have the Institute to begin work on the designs once the funds are released in a few days." She had to take in a deep breath from the tension of the phone call. "Good evening sir." As she hangs up the phone to head inside to call for Chinese food. Since she wasn't in the mood to cook.


	5. Chapter 5

Chief Francis Sharkey having finally arriving at his apartment to try and rest a little before calling his girl friend Shane at communications center. He was very proud of himself along with his friends Kowalski and Patterson able to rescue the three crew members from the recent cruise and the destruction of the Solarion vessel and finding the flyer.

There was a message on his voice-mail from his ex-wife Julieanna telling him that he would be able to have his daughter. With their last conversation a few weeks back, he was able to have his daughter stay with him a few days once she was done with camp.

Listening to the message, his daughter will be arriving in the morning. This would give him the chance to take her swimming for the most part. However for now he needed to find out from his girl friend on when she was going to be off watch at the communications center.

"Communications Center this is Shane. How can I help you?" She says over the phone. She was alone right now with her relief to take over in thirty minutes.

"Shane, it's Sharkey. How are you?" He asked calmly for the most part.

"I am fine Francis. When did you get back into port?"

"Earlier this late morning. By the way when will you be off watch? The reason I am asking is the fact my daughter is arriving in the morning to take her swimming. Would you be interested in coming along that's if your off?" He asked with looking at the time. He needed to confirm with his ex-wife about tomorrow.

"Actually I am Francis and I do love to swim as well. I just hope your daughter will be able to accept me as your friend?" Shane responded with watching what she says in case someone might be listening.

Shaking his head and shoulders. "Off course! She will accept you, Shane. I will call you later to confirm. Since I need to call my ex-wife in regard to the time she will be coming to the apartment."

"Very well Francis, I will be up waiting for your call." Shane stated before hanging up and seeing her relief arrive. She needed to go over a few things with Lt. Katie Connors.

*****************

Sharkey made the second call with calling his ex wife Julieanna. Dialing the number by heart. There were four rings when she picked up the phone.

"Julieanna, it's Francis. I will be home on liberty for a few weeks. Is it possible to have my daughter in the morning to go swimming. She can stay a few days if this is all right with you?" He asked with concern in his body language.

"It's all right. I will drop her off around seven. She is going to be extremely pleased that she will be spending time with her father. And Sharkey, please be sure she feels wanted." She stated with her parental order over the phone.

"Of course!" He hangs up to call Shane waiting for him to call. Taking a quick breather before dialing. She picks up on the second ring. "Shane, tomorrow at Seven my ex-wife will drop her off. So we can than spend time together swimming at the Institute pool."

"Ok Francis. I will see you tomorrow morning rearing to go with your daughter and yourself. Bye!" She said with hanging up to get things ready for tomorrow and his daughter. She just hopes his daughter will accept her.


	6. Chapter 6

Captain Lee Crane was very impressed with the designs of his wife's mind. After she had spoken with Admiral Nelson, she went inside to see what her brew were up to.

Walking upstairs. She heard all kinds of laughing going on with them inside the one bedroom. She was able to stand at the entrance of the doorway. She watched her husband on the floor with Christopher and James playing submarine commander. While the nanny watched from the desk writing.

"What's with all of the laughing everyone?" She asked in a some what serious notion tone.

"Mommy, daddy is playing with us." Christopher says with his father looked like he was enjoying himself. Wait until it's time to get up from the floor. She had a feeling Lee Crane will be having a slight problem with his back and legs.

"I see that Christopher. I suggest all of you take it easy for now. I will be going to call for Chinese food. When it gets here, I expect everyone to be good and hungry." She states with going over to her husband to give him a little bit of a hand with getting up.

"Jesus!" He muttered something under his breath with his lower back having a slight spasm from sitting on the hard floor.

"Are you all right Lee?" She looked at him with a worried look of concern.

"Just fine that Chinese Food will help with my mood. " He stands up straight with loosening up his back a little. While the nanny helped with the two boys to clean up for dinner. While Rose Marie went to make the call. As for the youngest boy Lee only five months old was enjoying the view from his crib.

****************************************************************************************

Technicians working under the dark skies with the lights of the field were working on putting together Commander Crane's designs. It was going to take two weeks before they are able to begin testing on the Continental.

After working on the flyer. Doctors Mantelli and Cromwell were very much interested in seeing the Continental completed as quickly as possible.

They were very much interested in seeing it come reality for Commander Crane. "I was thinking about something Doctor Cromwell."

"And that is Doctor Martinelli?" Doctor Cromwell was very much curious as to what was on his mind.

"Maybe we will be able to design the same type of cloaking device for the Continental. And have the Seaview use it during very vital missions for ONI and other organizations." Doctor Martinelli stated with having other ideas as well.

*************************************************  
Another crew member that was happy to be on extended shore leave was Patterson. It would give him a chance to catch up on his running. If it wasn't for Commander Crane, he would of never gotten back into again. Even though he is a bachelor after all this time at age 38 years old. He was beginning to feel lonely all of the time now.

Even though it was late and he wasn't tired at all. He needed to go for a run inside the Institute grounds.


	7. Chapter 7

Communications officer Lisa Peters recently transferred in from Norfolk, Virginia. She was an old friend of Commander Rose Marie (Cerley) Crane before she left to join the Nelson Institute.

She started her run beginning from her apartment of the grounds. In spite the fact it was now dark and slightly chilly. She needed to burn some excess energy after her shift in Communications center. She is widower after her husband in the Navy 15 years died from an accident with his tanks empty after a rescue team tried to get to him pinned under a derelict.

She wasn't able to take the stress of his death and decided to asked the Nelson Institute to accept her with giving the Navy a three month notice. At first she started out slow with the running before she speed up with her strong, lanky legs.

And before she knew it. She ran into Patterson by accident having stopped for a moment to catch his breath. However he was knocked down by Lisa. She just couldn't believed it that she was so stupid to knock down one of the Institute personnel.

"I am so sorry sir for having to knocked you down. Please forgive me!" She says with helping Patterson off the ground. "How can I help make it up to you with knocking you down?" She asked with grave concern. "My name is Lisa Peters of the Communications Center. Recently just transferred in to begin working for the Institute."

"It's no problem Lisa. Maybe we can sometime have a drink together." He said with a half smile on his face. " I am Patterson, I work on the submarine Seaview and when we are docked I work for Admiral Nelson with his secretary Angie."

She hands him a hand to properly say hello. "I would be very interested in having that drink Patterson. Is there a place we can have that drink?" She asked nicely with a smile bright as the sun.

"The commissary on the other side of the Institute. We can run there if you like Lisa?" Patterson responded with beginning to warm up his running legs. As she began to follow him to the commissary.

***********************************************************

Shane after staying home in her apartment. She was very much anxious to meet Francis and his daughter Isbella. Taking out her swim suit two piece to show off her v-shape. Sharkey understood that she would rather come in the morning than this evening.

But who knew that Isbella decided to come and stay with his father this evening instead of the morning. Julieanna called her ex-husband about Isbella wanting to come this evening. So she dropped her off with a very happy father seeing just how much she had grown.


	8. Chapter 8

Lisa was nervous in a way to meet with Patterson. As they sit down at an empty table inside the commissary. "What would you like me to get you, Lisa?" Patterson asked calmly.

"Please see if they have a chicken salad sandwich, a bottle of diet soda and anything fruit. If possible!" She stated with a smile.

"Sure." Pat replied with moving over to the area of the food, drinks and snacks.

Eight minutes later...He came back with two trays filled with all kinds of goodies to eat and drink. "Thank you, Patterson for bringing the tray over."

"No problem." He replied with moving everything off the two trays to begin eating, as with Lisa having to be famished all of a sudden.

While they eat. Patterson was mostly a chatter box at times as with Lisa. "So tell me Lisa, how do you like working for the Institute?"

"Wonderful Patterson. I have never seen such nice people working for Admiral Nelson and his Institute. Hopefully I will be able to asked the Admiral to help with working on the Seaview as well as a communications officer."

"At least you feel out of place with 32 women serving on board in all classified areas of the submarine." Patterson responded with taking a gulp of his diet soda.

"I heard Patterson. I wonder what changed Admiral Nelson's mind to add women on board?"

"I really don't know Lisa."

Patterson didn't know the answer. "Maybe it was politics involved with the Admiral's decision to take on women on board the submarine. Any rate eat up. Would you be interested in coming to my apartment for an fast drink before ending the evening?"

"I would like it Patterson." She had a feeling the evening wasn't going to end after all.

******************************************************************

Isabella was keeping her father up from trying to sleep. "Come on dad lets watch television." She says with trying to pull her father off the bed in his room.

"Isabella, come on go to bed already. You need to sleep to have a restful morning with the swimming. I don't need to have your mother upset at me." Sharkey replied with a loud yawn and his daughter finally agreeing.

"Fine dad. I will go to sleep. I am just very anxious to begin the new day with you and your friend Shane." She says with giving a hug to her father.

"Good night sweetie. See you in the morning." Sharkey said with getting under the blankets, while his daughter went to her bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

As Patterson walked Lisa into his apartment. He really found her really attractive in every way. Especially when its been a long time he had sex with a woman so beautiful like her. He didn't know on whether it was the wrong the mistake with bringing her here.

However if he was going to be brave and bold. He would need to make a move on her depending on how she will take it.

Once he closed the door. It was his chance now to do so with moving her against the door to kiss her hard and strong like with the kiss. She was rather shock with his movement on her. However she had found it very alluring with the kiss, as she put every effect into it.

She no doubt would want something more out of it. As it turned out with Patterson feeling the mood of the evening. He decided to go even further with removing her top part of the body suit and moving it down her shoulders and past her chest to expose her beautiful size 38 C breasts. Right away he takes one of the nipples into his mouth to begin sucking it hard as he could without hurting her in the process.

And while he was doing this to her. She decided to remove his top as well to expose his firmed, trimmed chest with just a little black hair on his chest. She was liking what she was seeing in the first place.

She couldn't help with the moaning, as he really had her going from the sexual excitement. Even her blood pressure and heart rate were rising. She tried to place her hands inside his shorts to take hold of his already getting hard shaft inside.

She wanted to see just how big it was going to get with her massaging it with her hands. He was gasping for air with the sudden rush of his sexual hormones. 

She speaks for a moment to tell him the following. "Please remove my shorts so that you can play with my pussy." She was hot under the collar with needing so much more from him.

Patterson does follow her orders with taking down her shorts and pushing them to the side. She went to spread her legs in order for him to reach the clitoris and other sensitive parts. Patterson went to work with removing his shorts to have his enormous shaft at full attention.

He has never felt like this with any woman he's been out with for over 15 years.

It was at this particular moment he lifted her up to carry the woman into his bedroom and placing her onto the queen size bed. It was at this point his life hopefully was changing for the better............

************************************************************

Early the next morning....

Patterson had found himself alone in his bed after a great night before. However he did find a note from Lisa telling him that she wasn't disappointed at all. She was going to call him when ever she gets the chance.

Saving the note with her telephone number listed down onto the paper. He needed to take a long shower and needing to make breakfast for himself before deciding on his next move with Lisa. However he needed to head on over to Nelson's office to help out Angie with the enormous paper work that piles up daily....

*********************

Isbella was up early along with her father Francis Sharkey. He decided to make her an early breakfast while for Shane to arrive. 

"Isbella, why don't you get everything ready for the swimming. Please be sure to have your swim suit inside your shorts and top for today." Sharkey ordered even though not to strongly..

"Of course Dad! When is Shane is supposed to be here?" She asked with wanting to begin the day already with a woman she had never met before.

"It should be soon. I need to start making our breakfast Isbella. Now start hopping along with those things I told you earlier." He said with moving out of the spare bedroom.

It was moments later when Shane arrived. Chief Francis Sharkey placed everything onto the hot stove a few minutes earlier with finishing up with the eggs with cheese and toast. He went to open the door to let in Shane wearing a blouse and white shorts over her two piece bikini to show off her v-shape body.


	10. Chapter 10

Institute Pool

Shane walked into the low part of the pool with the steps provided. However Isabella wanted to show up with climbing onto the diving board with her father Francis Sharkey not liking the idea. "Will you please come down from there Isabella." He ordered strongly as a father to his daughter.

Shane moved on down toward them in the warm water that was heated. She was watching the scene.

"Daddy, I will be just fine." She states with moving towards the edge of the diving board.

Sharkey was holding his breath when all of a sudden she slipped on the board hitting her head a little to fall into the water with Shane rushing to get to her before drowning. Francis Sharkey was frantic!

Checking for any blood or anything else. Isabella opened her eyes to tell Shane and her father that she was all right. "Isabella, I just can't believe this had to happened. Are you all right?" Sharkey announced with Shane helping the best she could.

"I am fine daddy, I just slipped. One thing for sure I won't try that again." She says with holding onto the edge.

"Damn right you won't!" Sharkey screamed out at his daughter. "Since your all right, we won't mention this at all to your mother. Understand?"

"I won't daddy. Now can I swim with the both of you watching me carefully?" She replied with Shane helped her until she had gotten her sea legs once again for which took only a moment.

****************************************************

Doctors Mantelli and Cromwell were very impressed with the Continental. Technicians had done a great job of putting it together the outer hull and inner. Electricians and other specialists were working on adding the weapons, cloaking device and other goodies from Rose Marie's designs.

Walking inside the hatchway the technicians from the Institute were checking over the controls, radar, sonar and weapons. They wanted to be sure that all was in working order for when they start with the tests.

"Admiral Nelson is going to love this as with Commander Crane." Doctor Mantelli says to his associate looking over at the button that consist of the cloaking device.

"I agree. However when the cloaking device is turned on. Everyone is going to feel the sensation of winking out into another reality." Doctor Cromwell made mention.

"I know. And we need to let them know this before they take off for the tests." Doctor Mantelli responded with moving over to the weapons controls. "I am going to see if the tests can actually begin soon knowing that everyone is very anxious."

"Don't you think Admiral Nelson should be notified, even though he's away on vacation with his wife?" Doctor Cromwell made the suggestion.

"I will send the report through his office. Come on lets check out the controls further." Mantelli says with a smile that things seem to be going smoothly.

*************************************************************

Admiral Nelson was taking time off from his normal duties with running the Institute and his Seaview. He and his wife Sylian were spending time on the Blue Moon yacht that he had for five years now. There has never been any time to use it with always being on the Seaview.

They were sailing in the Pacific clear waters just off Santa Barbara, California. Harriman Nelson was making cocktails for himself and his wife. While his employees were running the Blue Moon with the captain and first mate.

He brought them up onto the deck with very little breeze to bother them. Sylian took hold of the glass that her husband handed her. "Harriman, thanks for the drink. I just can't get over how lovely it is today. No worries at all!" She stated with her Russian accent.

"Sylian Markovia Nelson, you are still quite a beautiful woman after all that time." Nelson replied to his wife with a quite smooch to her lips.

Shaking her head after the kiss she says the following. " Watch it buster with the age business." She responded with placing her free hand into his white shorts to began her massaging his tool inside.

"It looks like you have other things on your mind my dear wife?" He said with not removing her hand at all. He was in a mood for what was on her mind and much more.

"I sure do Harriman. Shall we go down below away from the prying eyes of your captain and first mate?" 

"Very well lets head down below before I get any further harder in my shorts." He announced with taking hold of his wife's hand.


	11. Chapter 11

Doctor Mantelli had called Commander Rose Crane Crane about the test flight at home. She turned to face her husband looking curious. "Very well doctor, we shall be there with-in the next thirty minutes." She says before hanging up the phone.

"What's going on Rose Marie ?" Lee asked calmly with his oldest son sitting on the couch wanting to get in on the action ever since his mother had mention about the flyer and her new design.

"It looks like your going to be the first one to be flying my new design in thirty plus minutes. Doctor Mantelli wants you, our son Christopher as passengers/pilot along with myself. There are going to be others coming along for the first test flight. And I am already know you don't want me on that flight because of being pregnant. However everything is going to be just fine Lee with Doctor Jamieson or Doctor Sterling will be watching our vitals on the trip." She replied with taking in a deep breath into her lungs.

Shaking his head for the most part. "Very well, but if there is any type of a problem. I am turn back to the field to land and have the technicians take over with checking over the Continental."

"Agreed Lee. Come on lets go tell the nanny to watch the other two until we get back from the test." Meanwhile Christopher was extremely excited about going on a flight of his life for a six year old.

*****************************************

Technicians were making ready the Continental. With Patterson, Kowalski, Doctor Jamieson, Doctor Mantelli waiting for the captain, commander and their son to join them.

"Where is Admiral Nelson?" Doctor Jamieson asked.

"He's been informed on his yacht The Blue Moon with his wife. He gave the permission to have this test Doctor Jamieson." Doctor Mantelli says.

"Very well I will get on board before everyone else arrives." Doc Jamieson said with walking inside the huge hatchway moving inside to the front with his medical bag in his hand. 

Meanwhile Doctor Mantelli and others were going over the controls making sure all is well with the first test flight. He didn't have to wait all that long for Captain Lee Crane, his family, along with Patterson and Kowalski to join them.

Captain Lee Crane parked the red Camaro over into the parking lot before walking over to the field. There were four security guards making sure everyone is who they say they were. Commander Rose Marie Crane looked over at her husband seeming to be stay calm the best he could, while Christopher wasn't saying much.

The introductions were made with everyone...Doctor Mantelli coming along for the test flight. He announced of the following. "Make sure everyone that you strap in for this trip. And most of all once we start with the testing. You're to tell Doctor Jamieson of any changes with your vitals."

He had gotten a series of head shakes letting him know they had understood his request.

Once everyone was set and ready. "Ok everyone here we go." Lee said with pressing the start button to head up into the sky without anyone feeling it actually they were moving. "Patterson how's the oxygen levels inside the Continental?"

"Normal levels skipper as with the pressure."Patterson responded with his heart skipping a beat.

"Excellent. I will bring up our speed levels to full heading toward the Earth's outer atmosphere. We should reach it in five minutes." Lee said with giving a wink over to his wife calmly watching their son Christopher.

"Captain Crane, I will be switching on the cloaking device. Please let Doctor Jamieson on whether your feeling any differently. We will be moving inner spaciously once the cloaking device is working." Doctor Mantelli had to say with taking a gulp of his saliva from his nerves of the test.

After a moment it was an odd sensation of winking out and then back to reality and having disappeared from any of the radar screens tracking them. While Captain Lee continued with taking the vessel out of Earth's orbit without an issue at all of feeling the speed they were moving at.

"Wow! This is amazing everyone. This beats the flying sub and the flyer that was found on the Solarion vessel." Kowalski replied with happy glee in his tone of voice.

Lee asked Kowalski on how goes the power levels for the laser. "We have the laser power holding at 100%, as with the torpedos, radar and sonar Captain. Everything seems to be working at top effectively."

"Thanks Ski. Doctor Mantelli shall we try going for warp speed?" Lee asked cautiously with the request.

Shaking his head with wanting to know himself as well. "Not today Captain Crane. There will be other times to check out the warp drive and other features on the Continental. Lets head back to Earth and land. This vessel will be checked over by the technicians. Hopefully in a few days we will have another test flight."

Twenty minutes later the Continental had landed back onto the field and everyone quite pleased with the first time. Even though Christopher finally was settled and happy with coming along for the ride, along with the fact he was being a real pain with wanting to see the vessel designed by his mother.


	12. FINAL CHAPTER

Meanwhile on the yacht Blue Moon. Admiral Nelson and his wife Sylian were once again on deck of the yacht. This time with the two employees running it. Nelson and his wife decided to see on whether they can catch anything for their dinner.

Otherwise moments earlier in the radio room. He had received a report from communications on the success of the test flight.

An hour into trying to catch something. "Harriman have you even gotten a nibble on your pole?" His wife asked with slight boredom with her question as a true Russian female.

"A few times my dear, however it seems today the fish are just not biting. What do you have in mine at this time?" He asked with a hint of a smirk on his face.

She places down her pole on the side of her near the edge of the yacht. She walks over to her husband knowing very well what's on his wife's mind. She moves in to kiss him on his dry lips caused by the wind for the most part. "How about we go down below to help finish up our little vacation?"

And before he knew it. She was pulling him along down below. While the captain and first mate had their work cut out for them with moving back into the harbor.

*******************************************************

Isabella was saddened that she would have to head back to her mother's place and school. However she wasn't going to tell her mother about slipping on the diving board as promised. She was just glad to be with her father and his new girl friend for which she liked a great deal.

Shane had to leave in the evening with having an over night watch at Communications center. She was glad to spend time with Sharkey and his daughter. Hopefully she would be able to become more personal involved with the both of them in the coming months.

She had discussed it with Sharkey about working part time on the Seaview as one of the communications officer for the radio shack. They would need to set up some type of rules with having to serve together on the same vessel.

******************************************

Meanwhile Kowalski and Patterson were quite pleased about the test flight of Commander Crane's new design. Since they were not needed any further until the next cruise. Kowalski went back home to spend time with his wife and two daughters, while Patterson asked Lisa Peters on whether she be interested in a run.... She accepted.....As with Patterson's new least on life both at home and the Seaview.

Hopefully things will develop into a romance between him and the communications officer Lisa Peters.

The End


End file.
